Popular online content providers attract millions of visitors per day. The content providers may provide one or more webpages having content readable by the various visitors. The one or more webpages may be configured to allow the visitors to provide feedback (e.g., comments) for the subject of the one or more webpages. For example, a webpage may be a news article and the online content provider may allow visitors to provide comments about the article.
However, to facilitate discussion among visitors, online content providers may not screen (e.g., moderate) comments left by the visitors. If comments are not screened, malicious visitors (e.g., spammers or other irresponsible visitors) may leave comments that are irrelevant to the topic of the given webpage. These comments may include offers to work from home, product promotions, event promotions, advertising, marketing materials, and other such comments. These types of comments are problematic because they detract from the open forum promoted by the online content provider and drive legitimate visitors (e.g., visitors that leave comments relating to the topic of the webpage) away. This, in turn, reduces the overall visitor traffic to the online content provider. As online content providers typically rely on visitor traffic to generate revenue, a decrease in legitimate visitors impacts the online content provider's ability to generate such revenue.
Furthermore, an online content provider may support receiving comments in one or more languages. However, the online content provider may not have access to sufficient information to identify potentially problematic comments (e.g., where the online content provider operates primarily in the English language but supports the ability to comment in another language, such as Spanish or German). Thus, identifying or moderating comments provided in a language other than the primary language of the online content provider may be difficult.